Serena’s Confession
by FireCats20
Summary: A poem reflecting Serena's love for Stanton. Based on the original poem The Risk by Jennifer Walsh.
1. Serena’s Confession

Have you ever loved someone,  
Knowing he couldn't love you.  
Have you ever felt like crying,  
And ask "What good would it do?"

When you look into his eye,  
Do you say a little prayer?  
Ever looked into his heart,  
And wish you could be there?

When you see him dancing,  
With all the lights down low,  
Do you ever say, "God I love him,  
But how can I let him know?"

Don't fall in love my friend,  
You'll find it never pays,  
And although it causes broken hearts,  
It happens every day.

When it starts to happen,  
You'll worry every night.

You'll wonder were he is,  
And wonder if he's true.  
One moment you'll be happy,  
The next you'll be blue.

You see my friend,  
Love hurts so much,  
It never works out right.

The price you pay is high,  
If I had to choose,  
Life or death,  
I think I'd rather die.

Don't fall in love my friend,  
You'll hurt through and through.  
Believe me friend,  
I'm one to know.

* * *

**A/N: Based on the original poem __****The Risk**** by Jennifer Walsh**


	2. AN: Please Pray

*******AN: Update 3-17-3013 **_**I want to apologize to my readers for taking so long to post another chapter I've been going through a lot of stress lately. Most of you know in 2009 I lost my dad to cancer. Since then I have had a mysterious illness doctors are now claiming to be diverticulitis and colitis. My mother has also had a strange illness where her stomach and swollen and it has become hard for her to walk. She requires oxygen almost 24/7 now. In 2010 I ended up losing both my jobs due to my illness because of a mix-up with the paperwork sent by the corporate office and the fact my doctor would not release me to go back to work. Last year I lost my aunt who we had on a ventilator for 7 1/2 years.**_

_**In January of this year I became a godmother and in February I lost my current job do to the facts I was bullied into quitting. Every time I was out sick I had a doctors note. Then I missed three days because my grandmother was in the hospital with a life-threatening case of pneumonia. My most recent boss actually told me I had to choose work or my dying grandmother and I chose my grandmother.**_

_**My grandmother has been in the hospital from January 31st until today March 13th three different times with pneumonia and each time it gets worse. She was never over the pneumonia when being sent home. I do not know any of you who have read my stories but I will ask if you believe in God please pray with me and my grandmother's lungs will be healed. That the fluid they keep building around her lungs will stop and she will start getting better. She is not expected the release for approximately another week at which time if she is not any better the doctor's will move to the next step. They have already been wash her lungs and taken biopsies see what can be done.**_

_**So please you are a praying person my name is Stephanie and my grandmother's name is Brenda and I am as asking to pray with me God will heal her.*******_

#########################################################################

**_I know it have been longer then I promised. My father lost his battle September 4, 2009 at 3:50 pm, and in August 2010 my grandmother was told she had breast cancer. I have been to depressed to write because the upcoming chapters have Ivy's father. In a way Ivy, her mom, and dad are like me and my parents. I got along better with my dad and I always fight with my mom. I am truly it has been so long, but I will get the next chapter up soon. Thank you for your support. Please continue to keep me and the family in your prayers._**

#########################################################################

**AN: Many of you know the problem my family and i have faced i thank you for your support. and god has helped. my father passed on 9-4-2009. this is the first time i have felt able to login. i have put my stories on hold until 1-1-10. please continue to pray for my family that we be able forgive those on my fathers side for the way they have behaved in this time. thank you again and i will continue my stories on 1-1-10.**

#########################################################################

**AN: Sorry I haven't been on lately. I have been too worried and stressed to really write. We found out a few weeks ago that my Dad has cancer. In like 2-4 weeks it has really spread over his body. It has been super bad. I'm still waiting for reality to kick in. I had that brake down at work last week. I'm asking for everyone I talk to, to pry for my family that will be ok. The Docs have not really said anything about how much time he might have. So please if you are the praying type, pray for me and my family. My Dads name is Vernon. Let every one you know, know about my Dad and ask that they keep him in their prayers. Please.**

**We found out today that the cancer has consumed his body (bone, bone marrow, you name it.) The Doc have not seen anything like it. Please let others now what's going on and ask them to keep us in their thoughts and prayers. My family really needs that.**


End file.
